


Getting away from it all

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Alex just wants to get to George, but doesn't know how to politely shake off some pushy fans





	Getting away from it all

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to suggest all fans are pushy and annoying at races, but I'm sure the drivers feel uncomfortable at times...

_‘Hurry up, I want to kiss you :(‘___

_ _Alex had to try not to grin too much as he read the message from George. Their relationship was still relatively new and Alex felt like a teenager in love at times with the way he'd turn all giddy even thinking about the Williams' driver._ _

_ _Still, he simply couldn’t resist, George just made him so happy. He had promised to pick up George and go back to the hotel together to watch a movie, and he didn't want to be late. He quickly got up, pocketed his phone and peeked out of his driver room. There weren’t many engineers around, and he was relatively certain he could slip out unnoticed. _ _

_ _Just as he took a step out of the room, he saw Max leaning against the door next to his, an amused look on the Dutchman’s face._ _

_ _“Going off to see George , huh?” he said with a smirk. Alex blinked._ _

_ _“...No?” he said slowly. Max raised an eyebrow._ _

_ _“You so are. Say hi to him for me.” he said smugly. Alex rolled his eyes at his teammates, shoving his shoulder._ _

_ _“I bet you are going to Daniel though. Come on, let’s walk together, Renault and Williams are the same way.” he chuckled. Now it was Max’s turn to be a little flustered._ _

_ _“Me and Dan are only going to play some games, at least I’m not going to just make out.” Max grumbled. Alex raised an eyebrow._ _

_ _“Liar.” he huffed. Msx stuck out his tongue but followed after the taller man. _ _

_ _They continued to annoy and tease each other until they reached the Renault garage, where Daniel was standing outside surrounded by some fans. Alex and Max stood off to the side a little, Alex keeping up conversation to ensure Max had a reason to wait around the garage. _ _

_ _“It’s sometimes hard huh? Keeping up a relationship in the Paddock.” Alex muttered. Max sighed and half-heartedly shrugged up his shoulder. _ _

_ _“It’s worth it in the end. And you’ll get used to the waiting, I’m sure.” he added. Alex hummed, straightening up a little as he saw Daniel was done with the fans and was heading their way._ _

_ _“Hiya.” the Aussie greeted, patting Alex’s arm a little before smiling at Max._ _

_ _“Ready to go?” he asked. Max smiled and nodded, a light blush coming to his cheeks._ _

_ _“Yeah…” he answered softly, seeming to have already forgotten Alex was with them as he beamed at the Aussie. Alex chuckled, gave them a quick nod, and then headed off again. _ _

_ _It was only a short walk to the William’s garage, but he did see some fans up ahead. Alex was still not used to the attention, didn’t understand how he deserved the support, but overall he liked meeting them. He was in a bit of a hurry to get to George, but normally jotting down some autographs and taking some photos wouldn’t take too long. _ _

_ _“Hello.” he greeted softly as the fans crowded around him. It was a blur of smiling, blushing faces, some wearing Red Bull merch and others in different team shirts. He tried to smile at all, tried to make sure he didn’t miss an autograph or photo, before slowly starting to walk off again. Most of the fans stayed behind, all talking amongst themselves and looking at the photos they had taken. _ _

_ _Alex hurried along again, smiling as he already spotted George waiting for him in the distance. _ _

_ _He jolted in surprise as suddenly another pair of fans came up next to him, waving cameras and autograph cards._ _

_ _“Can you sign this?” the first asked. Alex nodded and took the pen, scribbling his autograph down. The second was already taking photos and Alex tried to smile and not feel overwhelmed. They were both talking fast to him, about meeting him before and if he remembered them. He didn’t remember them, he simply saw too many faces during these kinds of weekends, but nodded politely still. _ _

_ _“Yeah, sure.” he said, trying to move on to the next person as more people had neared him again. Still, this particular fan was particularly pushy it seemed, as they continued to talk and yell at him. Alex made a non-committal remark in their direction and turned away to sign the cap of a small child beaming up at him._ _

_ _“Alex, Alex! We need to take a photo! And tell my followers something! I have a fanpage you need to follow it!” the fan yelled again, patting at his arm._ _

_ _“One second.” Alex muttered, taking a picture with some other fans first. He glanced at his watch and sighed slightly, knowing he only had about half an hour left with George._ _

_ _“Sorry guys, got to go.” he said, smiling at the fans. He gave them a wave and moved on toward the William’s garage. _ _

_ _“Wait Alex, you still have to do my video!” the fan from before screamed. Alex hesitated a little, and even though their pushiness made him uncomfortable, he still smiled for the camera and repeated what the fan yelled at them, before giving them a lost nod and trying yet again to move on._ _

_ _“Alex, you need to give me your cap!” the fan said. Alex smiled._ _

_ _“I don’t have a cap, sorry.” he said. “I really have to go now though. But it was nice meeting you.” he added. Again the fan seemed to want to move after him, but Alex didn’t look back this time, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. _ _

_ _George smiled at him from where he was waiting outside the hospitality. They continued to walk together now, smiling gently at each other without trying to make it too obvious to other people what was going on between them. _ _

_ _“Missed you.” George muttered, fingers lightly brushing over Alex’s wrist. Alex smiled._ _

_ _“Missed you too. Drive back with me to the hotel?” he smiled. George nodded._ _

_ _“Of course.” he answered softly. _ _

_ _“Alex! We need another picture!” someone screeched behind them. Alex didn’t have to look back to know it was the fan from before. It made him uncomfortable that the fan seemed to be following them, especially now that him and George were together._ _

_ _“I… Come on.” Alex muttered to George. Normally he loved nothing more than making fans happy, but he was just uncomfortable now. They slipped out of the Paddock, through some gates to where they had parked their cars. Fans could not follow them here, but the yelling still didn’t stop._ _

_ _“They seem a bit… eager.” George remarked. They had rounded the corner now, where no one could see them anymore, and George quickly linked their fingers together._ _

_ _“They were a little pushy now, followed after me a bit. I still need to get used to all this fuss.” Alex sighed awkwardly, pulling up his shoulders a little._ _

_ _"They should still give you some personal space, respect your boundaries." George said, seeing Alex felt rude over ignoring them. "Besides, you gave them pics and autographs, they'll be fine." He added. Alex sighed._ _

_ _"I'm sure you're right." He said, squeezing George's hand a little. He suddenly stopped walking and pouted, making George glance worriedly at him._ _

_ _"You promised me a kiss." He sighed. "I didn't get it yet. George chuckled now, slipping an arm around Alex's waist to pull him close, his lips soft as they pressed over Alex's._ _

_ _"Love you." George muttered into the kiss. Alex sighed, pulling back slightly and nudging their noses together._ _

_ _"Love you too."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @bwoahtastic


End file.
